


Bringing work home

by Servena



Series: Toothless the Common Welsh Green [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Baby Dragon, Common welsh green, Dragons, Fluff, How to train your dragon reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Oliver took one look at the chaos in the living room and said, “Okay, I’m sure this is romantic or something but – I don’t get it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

Oliver took one look at the chaos in the living room and said, “Okay, I’m sure this is romantic or something but – I don’t get it.”

The remnants of a candlelight dinner setup were strewn over the floor. Chairs were toppled over, the table cloth had holes and some dishes hadn’t survived their fall off the table. Luckily the candles hadn’t been lit yet (at least Oliver couldn’t see any burn marks in the carpet that hadn’t been there before) and there hadn’t been food served yet either.

Charlie looked up from his place on the floor where he had been peeking under the couch. “I can explain.”

Oliver threw his jacket over the one chair that was still standing. “Please do.”

“…I brought some work home”, Charlie said hesitantly.

Oliver began to have a bad feeling about this. “When you say you brought some work home, I hope you mean the papers on the latest dragon census, not -“

Charlie pointed under the couch with a sheepish grin. “Meet Toothless.”

Oliver groaned. When he knelt down and took a look under the couch, all he could see was a green shape with big eyes and -  “That dragon is a lot of things, but it’s not toothless.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “It’s a movie reference. Bill’s kids are big fans.”

“Of course.” Oliver let himself fall on the couch. A growling sound came up from under it. “So”, he gestured at the chaos, “she happened, huh?”

Charlie sighed and sat down next to him. “She tugged at the table cloth. And then ran around the table.”

Oliver nodded slowly and decided to ask the obvious question. “Charlie, why is there a baby dragon in our living room?”

Charlie launched himself into an explanation. “Her mother’s sick and she can’t be on her own. There was no one to take care of her over the weekend, so -“

“So you just took the baby dragon home”, finished Oliver.

“Yeah?” Charlie said sheepishly. “She’s a Common Welsh Green, they’re not usually that wild.”

There was a ripping sound. Oliver hit the couch. “Hey! You will not chew on my couch! Over my dead body! – Not so wild, huh?”

“Usually”, mumbled Charlie.

Oliver leaned back. “Great.”

Charlie put an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, at least she can’t breathe fire yet.”

Oliver leaned against him. “There’s always that.”

Charlie looked at him with big brown eyes expectantly.

Oliver groaned. “Okay, fine, whatever. Keep the wild baby dragon. But just for the weekend! And you’re cleaning up!”

Charlie grinned. “Yes, Mom.”

Oliver slipped out from under Charlie’s arm. “And about dinner –“

Charlie looked down. “I’m so sorry, I know it’s our anniversary -”

“I’d hope so.” Oliver got up. “I’ll order pizza while you get that dragon out from under the couch before she chews herself through it.”


End file.
